


Morning Rituals

by yoshi12370



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshi12370/pseuds/yoshi12370
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning at the Koga household</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Rituals

It was a typical morning in the Koga household. Surge climbed out the futon he shared with Koga occasionally when he spends the night at the place as Koga slept on, hoping he’d not wake the sleeping ninja. Old habits from the army die hard regardless of how long ago the war was, so Surge’s usually up bright and early. Koga’s wired similarly though the things they did last night may have some effect to his sleeping schedule. As quietly as he can, the American tiptoes into the backyard. 

"You shouldn’t smoke, you know."

Surge nearly jumps out of his skin, the cigarette nearly falls out his mouth when he suddenly hear Janine call out to him from behind.

"God dammit Janine! You’re just like Koga with that!" Surge cries

"I’m pretty sure that’s the point" Janine replies dryly. "Anyway Dad doesn’t really like it when you smoke in the morning. It smells up the place plus it’s a nasty habit."

"You act like I do it all the time" Surge scoffs. "Anyway Koga’s asleep so it wouldn’t matter anyway by the time he wakes up."

"Whatever you say. I’ll get breakfast ready" Janine says and leaves Surge alone.

About a half hour later Koga emerges from his room, looking like death. Surge laughs as he hands him a cup of coffee he makes for him.

"Mornin’ sunshine. Hope you had a good night’s sleep." Surge greets. Koga gives him a look.

"With your snoring I doubt I had any" Koga half jokes as he takes a deep drink of his coffee.

"You’re rude as hell. I do not snore!" 

"Sometimes I have half a mind to let Muk smother you so I can sleep"

Surge just scoffs and walks into Koga’s personal space and bends down to plant a chaste kiss on Koga’s lips. Koga smiles then suddenly scowls and gives a whack on the back of Surge’s head.

"OW SHIT! What was that for?!" Surge cries.

"How many times I have to tell you that you shouldn’t smoke here!"

"It was just one!"

"It’s a poisonous habit. Please listen next time I request for you to stop smoking." Koga says with a sigh and leaves the kitchen.

"I told you he’ll know" Janine says

"Oh shut up!" Surge replies. Janine giggles a bit and head to the battlefield for her daily training.

"Plus you shouldn’t talk about "poisonous habits" being bad Koga! You’re the Poison Ninja Master! It’s ironic!" Surge yells in exasperation.


End file.
